


Falling's just like flying

by AllHeartsAreBroken



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rooftop call scene, Sherlock's not ready to leave John, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken
Summary: For @xefinitelnykan <3
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Falling's just like flying

**Author's Note:**

> For @xefinitelnykan <3

"I am a fake".

My voice shatters like glass.

"Shut up. The first time we met, _the first time we met,_ you knew all about my sister, right?"

You look so small. Just a tiny, helpless bright spot standing on the asphalt.

But oh, I can picture the way your face looks right now, and my eyes (and my throat, my lungs, my heart) start to burn.

"Nobody could be that clever"

"You could".

My bitter laugh turns into a sob.

John. My loyal John. You've never doubted me, yet I'm about to lose your trust forever.

A silent tear runs down my cheek, onto my scarf.

It feels like I'm already dead.

Our hands forget about the space between us and try to reach for each other. The air on my palm feels too cold.

"Keep your eyes fixed on me".

How am I going to leave you? How am I going to breathe without the sound of your steps in the living room, your voice calling my name, your eyes gazing at me in wonder or astonishment?

But I can stop breathing, if that means you won't.

"Goodbye, John".

I open my arms as though I'm about to fly away. Because falling's just like flying, after all.

The weight of my body splits the air.

On the pavement, blood.


End file.
